Sonho ou pesadelo?
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: 2º lugar no IV Chall SB/HG do forúm do 3V. Coisas inesperadas acontecem...e quem diria que seria por causa de um pesadelo?


Autor: Morgana Dione  
E-mail: morgana. Sonho ou pesadelo?  
Capa: **http://i214. mais que se tente ignorar… as vezes sentimentos que desconhecemos aparecem nas horas que menos esperamos...principalmente em forma de pesadelos...**

Spoilers:5   
Status:Completa  
Idioma:Português

Descia as escadas preocupada em não fazer barulho. Caminhava em direção à cozinha quando começou a ouvir gritos abafados. A reação foi imediata: seus passos tornaram-se mais lentos, mas, em contrapartida, os gritos mais altos. Será que alguém estava em perigo? Aproximou-se lentamente e o que viu superou expectativas.

Um casal trocava beijos ardentes em cima do piano. Mas não um simples casal, ela conhecia aqueles cabelos longos. Sua primeira reação foi a de voltar ao quarto, mas algo a prendeu. O choque talvez. Sirius beijava a mulher de forma selvagem, alternando carícias por todo corpo. Ombros, pescoço, seios...

Hermione nunca tinha visto suas mãos assim tão ágeis. Essas não deixavam nenhum pedaço de pele passar despercebido.

A mulher sussurrava coisas desconexas enquanto afundava as unhas nas costas nuas do homem. Ele, em resposta levantou seu vestido até a altura da cintura, apertando suas coxas. Hermione deixou escapar um grito quando percebeu o próximo passo de Sirius. O reflexo veio em seguida. Levantaram a vista para a garota que parecia presa ao chão. Reconheceu a acompanhante: era Munique, a nova hóspede. Estava ali há apenas dois dias. E agora ambos tinham a boca inchada. Ela sabia que não podia mais ficar mais ali. Deu meia volta e correu de volta ao quarto.

Hermione bateu a porta com força. Entrou e chutou o que primeiro encontrou: o criado mudo. A dor foi inevitável, mas pelo menos sobre aquela poderia ter controle. Andava em círculos pelo quarto. O rosto coberto pelas mãos. Agradeceu por Ginny ainda ressonar na parte de cima do beliche. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que se hospedara em Grimmauld Place. Na primeira vez que vira Sirius. Em como ele a recepcionou em sua festa de boas vindas na república. Seu coração acelerou, mas a sensação de vazio continuava.

Porque estava reagindo daquela maneira? Somente pelo fato de tê-lo visto com outra pessoa? Não era a primeira vez; entretanto, sentia que fora diferente. Nunca tinha reparado em como seus cabelos longos e revoltos lhe deixavam atraente nem muito menos na maneira em que as tatuagens o faziam especial, um tanto exótico. Por um momento sentiu inveja de Munique. "O quê? Eu só posso estar louca!". Deitou e permaneceu em devaneios até que adormeceu. Dormiu pensando nos beijos ardentes, nas mãos ágeis e ásperas de Sirius acariciando lascivamente todo o corpo da estudante francesa.

A cena de Hermione subindo ao quarto daquela maneira passava por sua mente como em um filme. Saiu do transe ao perceber uma risada vinda de baixo. Lembrou-se da situação em que se encontrava. Entre as pernas de Munique, ambos em cima do piano.

- Sempre ela. – começou a gargalhar.

- Do que está falando? – Sirius perguntou enquanto levantava da posição.

- Hermione, oras. – enlaçou suas mãos na cintura dele fazendo com que os corpos se colassem novamente – Sempre se metendo onde é chamada.

- Não ouse falar assim dela. – retrucou mais alto do que esperava.

- Certo, Sirius. – beijou-lhe rapidamente mordiscando o lábio inferior – Vamos continuar de onde paramos?

- Acho melhor a gente parar por aqui. – soltou-se das mãos dela - Depois conversamos.

-Mas,você não quer ir...

-Eu não vou para nenhum lugar. – passou as mãos pelos cabelos - Agora me deixe sozinho...

-Mas...

-Boa Noite, Munique. – levantou a voz. Ela suspirou – Desculpe.

Munique desceu do piano e foi em sua direção. Beijou sua bochecha e subiu as escadas. Sirius se jogou no sofá e por lá ficou por um bom tempo até que resolveu tomar um copo d'água.

Foi até a cozinha refletindo. Refletindo principalmente sobre Hermione. Era óbvio o porquê da reação da garota. Ele e Munique estavam prestes a fazer sexo num lugar em que jovens dormiam. Percebeu que água não seria o bastante para que se acalmasse e foi à adega. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho e o levou à mesa. Serviu-se de um copo e tomou-o de uma só vez. Porque estava se sentindo culpado? Continuou sentado e bebendo um bom tempo até conseguir coragem para subir e tentar falar com Hermione.

_ i - Sirius, não podemos fazer isso. – entrou rapidamente na cozinha._

_- Por que não? – segurou-a firme pela cintura._

_- Pára... – disse tentando se esquivar - b __**Pára Sirius**__... /b – respirou fundo quando ele atendeu seu pedido. Apoiou as mãos sobre a pia._

_Aproveitando o momento de distração da garota, Sirius pegou o copo de vinho em cima da mesa e o tomou em um único gole. Quando acabou, jogou-o sem se importar em qual lugar cairia. Hermione levantou a cabeça assustada e deu um passo para trás. _

_-Você não tem idéia do que faz comigo, Hermione. – voltou a se aproximar._

_- Sirius... – afastou-se – Você está bêbado._

_- b __**Não!**__ /b – puxou-a pela mão – Não estou e você não vai fugir de mim como fez minutos atrás. – colou seus corpos. O beijo foi inevitável._

_Nunca havia beijado ninguém daquela maneira tão intensa. Sirius mexia a língua em um ritmo alucinante, explorando toda a boca de Hermione. Pegou-a no colo e sentou-a sobre a mesa. Subiu as mãos pelas coxas nuas da garota._

_- Aqui não...– disse ofegante - Desse jeito não..._

_Empurrou-o e desceu da mesa. Quando virou as costas, Sirius a agarrou pelo braço fazendo com que a distância que os separava se extinguisse. Beijaram-se novamente. Sirius guiou-a até que chegaram à beira do piano. Puxou-a pela cintura e distribuiu carícias pelo lugar._

_Inverteram de posição. Sirius pressionou-a contra o piano. Começou a subir sua camisola com uma agilidade incrível. Hermione ajudou-o a tirar a camiseta._

_O gemido veio em seguida quando sentiu as mãos de Sirius subindo da coxa para sua cintura e a apertando. Fincou as unhas em suas costas e ouviu um gemido rouco e forte vindo dele. Começou a beijar pescoço, colo e finalmente chegou aos seios. Libertou-os do sutiã e começou o que na cabeça de Hermione era uma tortura. Uma prazerosa tortura._

_Suas mãos passeavam por toda extensão do corpo da garota. Ela sentiu que apesar da textura áspera, as mãos de Sirius tocavam-na com carinho e atenção. /i _

_Mordiscou cada mamilo fazendo-a arquear e se segurar nas laterais do piano. E__stava ansiosa para senti-lo total e completamente dentro de si. Puxou os cabelos de Sirius fazendo com que se encarassem e o beijou com vontade._

Hermione acordou ofegante. Sentou-se na cama e colocou as mãos no rosto. Como conseguira ter aquele sonho? Estava difícil controlar seus instintos desde aquele dia mas daí a sonhar com i **ele** /i ... Isso já era demais! Levantou e desceu para o andar inferior.

_ i - Agora, Sirius. – os olhos avelã brilhavam intensamente e ele pôde ver o desejo estampado neles. O mesmo que o consumia – Preciso de você... – sentiu seu sexo ser tomado pelas mãos delicadas... /i _

Sirius levantou completamente atordoado. O que fora aquilo? A sensação das bocas coladas, o cheiro dela impregnado em sua pele, parecia que tudo havia sido real. Passou a mão pelos cabelos com raiva. Ele queria que ela estivesse mesmo com ele ali. Saiu do quarto em direção à sala de estar. Sentou no banquinho do piano e tentando se lembrar de uma melodia que aprendera quando pequeno, viu-a descer as escadas.

- Sem sono? – sobressaltou-se ao perceber que não era a única a estar acordada às três horas da manhã.

- Er...

- Pesadelo? – Sirius perguntou se aproximando.

- Talvez. – com a sobrancelha erguida encarou-o. Será que ele lê mentes? "Tomara que não!". A proximidade fez com que desse um passo para trás - Você também?

- Talvez – sorriu ao perceber que sua presença exercia um poder sobre a morena. "Bom saber..." – Porém o meu passou longe de ser um pesadelo.

- Hum. – virou e caminhou em direção à cozinha. - Parece que não fui à única então.

- Posso saber como foi esse pesadelo tão terrível?

- Son...sonhei com você. – apesar de estar corando drasticamente, continuou encarando-o. Ele sorriu.

- Não sabia que era tão assustador assim. – fingiu indignação – Mas me diga, Hermione, o que eu te fiz nesse "pesadelo"?

- Por que o interesse, Sirius? – cruzou os braços – Não precisa se preocupar com Munique. Sua "namoradinha" não saberá que você habita meus pesadelos...

- Eu entendo que esteja chateada pelo o que aconteceu...

- O que aconteceu? – fez-se de desentendida.

- Você sabe...

- Não, não sei. – estava difícil controlar o riso. Ver Sirius Black desnorteado era, no mínino, interessante.

- Eu realmente não queria que tivesse sido assim...

- Talvez se fosse mais cuidadoso isso não aconteceria.

- E você entende bem de cuidados, não Srta. Sabe-tudo-Granger? – ela ameaçou responder – Sempre agindo de acordo com as regras. Nunca se arrisca. – sorriu – Deveria experimentar às vezes sair da linha.

- Quando resolver perder o controle você saberá, Sirius. – ele sorriu mais ainda. Tinha conseguido irritá-la. Agora vinha a "reconciliação" – E pode ter certeza que não escolherei um piano no meio de uma sala de estar ainda mais em uma república. Seu afilhado está lá em cima sabia? – ele continuou impassível – Não, você não tem idéia. Mas deixe-me explicar. Garotos e garotas dormem aqui. Pagam pela hospedagem. E você, grande Sirius Black, não se importa com isso, mas sim fica se agarrando com qualquer uma em qualquer lugar. – ele gargalhou – Qual a graça, afinal?

- Você – gargalhou mais alto – Você é uma mal-educada, Hermione. Sabia disso?

- Como...

- Nem ao menos perguntou como foi o meu sonho. – ela piscou os olhos várias vezes. Talvez estivesse assimilando a mudança drástica de assunto ou até mesmo cogitando a possibilidade de socá-lo por ter rido dela – Bem, já que [i_ninguém[/i _ousou me questionar, acho que posso falar não?

- Se você diz...

- Sonhei com você – sorriu ao vê-la arregalar os olhos.

- Co-Como?

- Hum. Acreditava que seria difícil explicá-lo com palavras então me deixe mostrá-la com o que sonhei. – aproximou-se da morena ainda extasiada pela revelação – No meu sonho nós nos abraçávamos – puxou-a pela cintura com delicadeza – Nos beijávamos – afagou seus cabelos – E nos tocávamos – disse em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu – E pelo o que vejo, seu pesadelo comigo não foi tão ruim.

- Sirius, eu não sou qualquer uma. – afastou-o com a mão – Não sou assim...

- E quando disse isso?

Sirius não esperou se ela permitiria ou não, apenas a beijou. Assim como vira em seu sonho. Hermione enlaçou o pescoço do homem com suas mãos e o beijou no mesmo ritmo. Aquilo era exatamente como imaginara. Não, era melhor. Infinitamente melhor.

Caminharam aos beijos. Mesmo batendo em alguns objetos da sala, as bocas não se separaram. Sirius tateou o sofá e colocou-a deitada. Fitou-lhe a face corada antes de acomodar-se em cima dela.

- Sirius, não podemos... – foi calada por um rápido beijo – Isso não está certo. Você é padrinho do Harry...

- Danem-se as regras, Hermione – foi à última coisa inteligível que disseram dali em diante.

Hermione arranhava as costas de Sirius enquanto ele fazia movimentos periódicos... entrando e saindo dela. A sensação era indescritível. Qualquer pensamento racional era banido à medida que o ritmo das investidas aumentava. Somente os ruídos dos dois corpos se fundindo e gemidos roucos eram ouvidos.

Apertou sua cintura e Hermione o viu estremecer. Fitou seu rosto suado, alguns fios de cabelo grudados na testa, olhos fechados e, principalmente, seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso maroto que a derretia. Que a fazia esquecer dos problemas sempre que lhe era dirigido. Sentiu uma onda de calor preencher seu corpo. Concluiu que também havia chegado ao clímax. Sirius relaxou e a encarou.

- Arrependida?

- Por que estaria?

- Porque quebramos as regras, afinal.

- Ah! Danem-se as regras! – puxou-o para mais um beijo.

- Pesadelo?

- Não. – sorriu – Sonho.

Naquele momento Sirius percebeu que não era nem Munique nem mais ninguém que queria. Era ela. Com ela se sentiu completo. Havia sido diferente. Completamente diferente.

FIM


End file.
